A driver may experience long drives or long commutes from home to work and vice versa. For example, a driver may live in a suburb outside of a metropolitan area and may work in downtown or in the city. The driver may commute an hour and a half or longer to get to work every morning, as well as an hour and a half or longer to get back home every evening. A commute may also be exacerbated by varying road conditions, such as rush hour traffic or weather-related issues. For instance, a driver may have a longer commute if he or she leaves for work during rush hour when hundreds or thousands of other drivers are also leaving for work at the same time. With a large volume of drivers on the road, a driver's commute may be even longer than a typical commute time due to greater chances of traffic, road blocks, or road closures due to potential car accidents.
In another example, a driver may also experience long drives when taking several long distance trips as part of his or her job or for personal interests. For example, a driver may travel regularly or periodically for his job and may drive cross-country multiple times a month or year. Such long commutes may become particularly tedious, especially for a driver who travels alone. It may be beneficial for such a driver to be able to communicate with other drivers in order to pass the time during such trips or during commutes to work.
Although drivers may wish to talk on a phone to pass the time, making a phone call while driving may be dangerous. For example, a driver may be involved in an accident as a result of being distracted when entering a phone number to make an outgoing call or making a selection to receive an incoming call. As such, new systems, methods, and devices may be desired to assist in establishing communications for drivers while driving.